Bright Future
by JessieWrites
Summary: What will the future be like for Vincent and Shelke after everyone they know is gone? Perhaps something like this.


Bright Future

After the defeat of Omega, the heroes lived out the rest of their lives rather peacefully, side from the occasional lunatic attempting to dominate the planet. They raised families, lived and loved, and then returned to the lifestream. Nanaki lived longer than the rest, but after a few hundred years, he too perished. Cait Sith lasted longer, but nothing mechanical can last forever. Only Vincent and Shelke continued long after the planet's people had forgotten Jenova, Sephiroth, and the heroes that keep the planet safe.

Vincent and Shelke looked after their friends and kept an eye on their direct descendents. Luckily, the hero's family line seemed to prefer small families with only one or two children. Tifa and Cloud raised Denzel and became the parents of their own flesh and blood son. Nanaki discovered a small tribe of his own kind and had a couple of cubs. Barret raised Marlene but he never married or had any children, and so his genetics were never really passed on. Yuffie found a quiet man and they had a boy that was just as rambunctious as she. Reeve had a son with Shalua after she emerged from her coma. Cid and Shera married and had twins, a boy and girl.

Vincent sighed at the memories as he drove their black mustang. He was a very different person than he was back then. For one, he no longer wore a red cape and a black leather jumpsuit. He dressed in black shoes, slacks, and overcoat with a red dress shirt. He also had clothes in various other colors such as gray, white, and blue. His gauntlet had been removed and placed with a biosynthetic arm that looked, felt, and moved as though it were the real thing. Vincent often forgot that he ever lost the arm in the first place. The gauntlet had been hallowed and could now be worn as a proper weapon, one that could be removed at the battles end.

Another sigh caught his companion's attention. "Vincent, what is wrong?" He glanced at the young woman next to him and smiled.

"I'm fine Shelke." 'I remember when she used to call me by both my names which she only does now when shes upset. She was a lot younger then.' After so many years and generations had gone by, she still barely looked twenty. She aged, yes, but at a far slower rate than normal humans. He aged too, but at a rate even slower than hers. One day she would leave him too. But he couldn't think of that now. It was wiser to enjoy the here and now rather than dwell on the what-ifs and the will-bes. Shelke comprised his entire world. She is his heart and soul; the very air he breathes is filled with her prescience, a real, live prescience and not just a memory.

'And she's beautiful.' Vincent eyed her again, taking in the short skirt, tight shirt, and pumps. 'What did I do to be blessed so?" Her long auburn hair felt like silk every time Vincent touched them. He loved running his fingers through it. His own hair was cut in much the same style as when he had been in the Turks. The Turks...

The Turks were no more, another relic from the past. And the company they once served? Shinra is now called Global Shinra Out-Reach Company. It was the main contributor to those in need. Its sole purpose is to help the planet and those who dwell on her. If Vincent was correct, Rufus' however-many-great-grandson was working in there doing something with animals.

The entire world was different now. The buildings were tall, glittering, structures. The police and military have taken over the jobs of the Turks and Soldiers. In this world "heroes" were the men and women who did their jobs, often, dangerous ones. Though there were a few who went out of their way to help others. Even materia was now a thing only found in video games.

"Vincent Valentine."

Vincent snapped back to reality just in time to quickly pull into a parking spot. "Forgive me, dear, my mind was..."

"In the past."

"Midgar always brings it back."

"Its disappointing that nothing remains."

"Nothing? What then are memories? What of the descendents?"

"Memories are mere pulses in the brain that will eventually fade. The Descendents? Remnants of someone greater."

"Shelke...such thoughts will only bring you despair." He looked pleadingly at his wife. "Meditate instead on our future, our love."

She smiled genuinely at him and clasped his hand in her own. "I'm sorry, I did not intend to trouble you. You are right, there is no need to dwell. The past had wonderful moments, but its the future that I look forward to."

Vincent got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for Shelke. He offered her his hand and helped her out. They walked to the front door of the building they had parked in front of. It was white and only had three floors. The original building, a bar called Seventh Heaven, had been torn down many years ago. The sign across the front called it the Strife Karate School.

Opening the door for Shelke, Vincent followed her in. A chime sounded as they entered, alerting the man behind the front desk to their prescience. He greeted them a little coldly, "Good afternoon, may I help you?"

"We would like to see Mr. Leon Strife."

"Of course, sir. Please have a seat and I'll see if he'll be available anytime soon, Mr...?"

"Vincent and Shelke Valentine."

The little man didn't spare them a glance as he lazily walked from the room. The young woman behind the desk took over his spot. They were barely seated for five minutes before the young man came rushing back into the room.

"Please forgive me for being so rude Mr. Valentine. My name is Jeremy, if there is ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Mr. Strife will see you right away."

Vincent and Shelke shared a private laugh together at Jeremy's attitude change and followed him through the halls. Jeremy stopped outside of one of the offices, knocked, ushered them in, and quickly left. A young man ambushed them with hugs, pulling them both in at the same time. Vincent stiffened but Shelke hugged back. The young man released them and ushered them into chairs. He sat across from them on the other side of the desk.

His hair was exactly like Clouds but his eyes were brown like Tifa's. He had a huge grin on his face, "Amazing! Vincent Valentine and Shelke the Transparent. I've heard such awesome stories about the two of you and everyone else."

"I'm glad we haven't been completely forgotten then, Shelke."

Leon laughed, "Nah, our families, the others and mine that is, have always passed down the tales. Look here." Leon turned two photos toward them. The first showed Vincent and Shelke with their old group standing in front of Seventh Heaven. The second photo showed a similar group standing in front of the school. The link between the two was obvious.

Leon pointed at a girl standing next to him with brown hair and blue eyes. "That's my sister Aeris. My family has tried to keep some of the memories alive by naming their children after our ancestors." He eyed the photo again. "My sister and I thought it would be cool if we could get all us kids together and sorta, you know, get a group together and all. We've become great friends. Next month we'll be meeting again. We're gonna go to the Midgar ruins, maybe find some trace of that church. You should come."

Vincent nodded, "We would love to."

"And...Maybe we can retake that picture, make it complete."

Shelke smiled at him, "That sounds wonderful. Vincent, we should go now."

"Of course." They all stood. Vincent held his hand out to Leon's. "It was a pleasure."

"Yah, and congratulations. You'll both be great parents."

Shelke cocked her head to the side a little, "How did you know?"

Leon pointed at Vincent, "He's glowing. The Vincent I've heard so much about doesn't glow."

Vincent pulled Shelke into his arms, "Of course I'm 'glowing'. Our future is just too bright."

Shelke patted her husband's chest and led him away. Vincent gave a small wave as they disappeared through the door. Leon leaned back against his desk, arms crossed.

"Bright future..."

-VV-

Did you like it? It was just a little drabble running through my head. Please review.


End file.
